Ore No Sekai
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: "Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu..." / "Aku... dimana?" / "Eh? Kita baru saja keluar dari hutan terlarang, Senri-sama." / "Tapi kau tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Rido Kuran adalah ayah biologismu, Senri." / "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" / "Namaku Senri Shiki, Onii-chan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." / First Fanfiction in VK / Don't Like, Don't Read.


"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu tumbuh." Senri Shiki mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Terlihat seorang bocah berumur lima tahunan dengan pakaian rapi tengah menyanggakan dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas peti yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tuanku," hormat pamannya pada bocah itu.

Laki-laki yang kini berusia 17 tahun itu kelihatan heran.

Tak lama setelah pamannya menundukkan badannya bermaksud untuk hormat, bocah tersebut tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan kiri masuk ke dalam peti sehingga menimbulkan suara gemericik air.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tangan keluar dari peti.

Senri terkejut dan cairan darah mengenai pipi kirinya.

Ternyata, sosok yang menjadi kutukan bagi keluarga Kuran bangkit dari peti.

"Putra tersayangku... Senri...," panggilnya.

Kedua mata Senri seperti terhipnotis dan hanya bisa diam di tempatnya.

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu..." Darah dari dalam peti menyerang Senri, sementara laki-laki itu tetap tak bergeming. _Blood whip_. Kekuatan yang sama seperti milik dirinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Senri kala itu sehingga dalam sekejap tubuhnya dicambuk oleh darah milik ayahnya sendiri, Rido Kuran.

* * *

**Vampire Knight (Guilty) Matsuri Hino  
**

**Ore No Sekai By Setsuko Mizuka****  
**

**Rate : K  
**

**Genre : Fantasy & Friendship  
**

**Pairing**** : Senri Shiki x Rima Touya  
**

**Warning : Canon, ****OOC, Typo(s), AU, Gaje. Don't Like? Don't Read, Okay?**

**Summary : **"Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu..." / "Aku... dimana?" / "Eh? Kita baru saja keluar dari hutan terlarang, Senri-_sama_." / "Tapi kau tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Rido Kuran adalah ayah biologismu, Senri." / "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" / "Namaku Senri Shiki, _Onii-chan**.**_ Senang berkenalan denganmu." / **First Fanfiction in VK**

* * *

**1st Chap**

* * *

"Nngh." Terdengar lenguhan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya akibat sinar matahari mengenai wajah tampannya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya seraya menghalangi sinar itu dengan tangan kanan. "Dimana aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil memandang sekitarnya.

_Asing._

Begitulah yang ada di benaknya.

_Terakhir kali, aku berada di rumah Ojii-san__, lalu sekarang dimana? _

Saat ini ia seperti berada di dalam hutan karena di depan dan belakangnya yang terlihat hanya pepohonan. Tak lama setelah matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, sebuah bayangan muncul dan menghalangi sinar matahari. Laki-laki itu menengok. "Oh, kuda," gumamnya sambil berusaha menyentuh wajah sang kuda berwarna putih tersebut.

"Ah, Senri-_sama_ sudah bangun ternyata!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu, membuat Senri risih lalu menengok.

"Untung Anda sudah bangun. Kalau belum, saya akan membangunkan Anda dengan paksa."

"Huh? Ichijo-_san_?"

"_Hai_." Laki-laki yang Senri kenal sebagai Takuma Ichijo itu tersenyum.

Senri tampak kebingungan. "Aku... dimana?"

"Eh? Kita baru saja keluar dari hutan terlarang, Senri-_sama_."

"Senri-_sama_? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku seperti itu?" herannya.

"Senri-_sama_, tolong jangan bercanda. Sudah seharusnya saya memanggil Anda seperti itu, kan? Lagipula, Anda sendiri yang meminta saya untuk memanggil Anda '_Senri-sama_' sejak kecil karena tidak mau saya panggil '_Ojou-sama_', bukan?" Dari wajahnya, Takuma juga kelihatan bingung melihat tingkah Senri. Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Oh iya, saya sudah menemukan penginapan di dekat si—"

"—_chotto_."

Ucapan Takuma terpotong. "Ada apa, Senri-_sama_?"

"Kau bilang apa? _Ojou-sama_?"

"I-iya." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu kini mulai memandang Senri aneh dan... takut?

"Kita ini 'kan sama-sama vampir aristokrat, Ichijo-_san_."

"Hah!? Vampir!? Aku!? Mana mungkin, Senri-_sama_."

Alis matanya mengernyit, pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada vampir, itu hanya mitos kuno. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa saya menjadi vampir? Saya terlahir sebagai ksatria yang menjaga Anda, Pangeran Senri."

"Pangeran Senri?" gumamnya. Kedua mata abu-abu kebiruan Senri memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya begitu melihat ada keganjalan di sini. Perlahan matanya menyipit dan benar. Pakaian Takuma tampak aneh, terlihat mirip dengan pakaian ksatria di Negara Eropa zaman dulu. Ia menatap wajah Takuma lagi, namun pandangannya tertuju pada topi berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya—hijau muda—serta sebuah pedang di sisi kirinya.

"Senri-_sama_, lebih baik Anda cuci muka terlebih dahulu di sungai itu."

_Apa ini hanya mimpi? _tanyanya dalam hati sambil melamun.

"_Ojou-sama_?"

Tanpa Takuma mengulang kembali perkataannya, Senri bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan agak kesusahan. Dilihatnya kaki bagian kiri yang terasa sangat sakit. Ternyata dugaannya benar, ia terluka. Darah segar masih bisa tercium dari luka yang tertutupi oleh celana berwarna ungu muda. Entah kenapa hasrat sebagai vampir yang selalu muncul tiap kali melihat darah kini tak bisa ia rasakan.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Dengan langkah diseret, Senri berjalan menuju sungai yang ditunjuk Takuma tadi.

Sedikit lagi ia hampir sampai di hulu sungai, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras. Baik laki-laki berambut mahoni itu maupun seseorang yang menabraknya terjungkal ke belakang secara bersamaan. Ringisan kesakitan terdengar kemudian.

"_I-ittai na_."

_Suara ini... _Perasaan lega muncul di detik berikutnya. "Rima..."

Gadis yang sangat dikenalinya bernama Rima Touya itu menatap wajah Senri.

Namun hati 'Pangeran' Senri harus mencelos setelah melihat pakaian aneh yang dikenakan sang 'sahabat' serta bandana berwarna merah dengan pita di atasnya. Entah kenapa ia seperti pernah melihat pakaian itu di suatu tempat. Ya... suatu tempat. _Dan... sejak kapan Rima menggerai rambutnya di siang hari? _herannya.

"Rima-_hime_!"

Suara teriakan dari belakang Rima, membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Rima-_hime_! Jangan lari dariku!"

Rima bangkit dari posisinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Senri yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Setelah berdiri, ia mulai berlari memasuki hutan sambil mengangkat sedikit _long dress_ biru di bagian atas dan warna kuning cerah di bagian bawahnya itu.

"Kurang ajar! Rima-_hime_! Tunggu!"

Seseorang yang dikenali Senri kembali muncul dan berlari mengikuti Rima.

"Zero Kiryuu?"

Perasaan buruk menghantui hatinya saat melihat sebuah senjata berlaras panjang tengah dipegang Zero yang lari di hadapannya. Takuma nampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Senri-_sama_! Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya membantu sang 'Pangeran' berdiri. Senri yang sedari tadi kesusahan untuk berdiri—apalagi berjalan—memilih menerima bantuan itu dengan pandangan terus tertuju pada tempat menghilangnya sosok Rima dan Zero.

"Senri-_sama_?"

"Rima. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia dikejar-kejar pemburu vampir?"

Takuma hanya mengernyit. "Sudah saya bilang, di dunia ini tidak ada vampir."

"Tapi aku adalah vampir aristokrat, vampir level B," kata Senri keras kepala.

"Zero Kiryuu memang pemburu, tapi dia hanya memburu buronan. Bukan memburu vampir seperti yang Anda maksud," jelas Takuma sambil membawa Senri ke bawah pohon untuk kembali beristirahat. "Namun sepertinya, kali ini Zero memilih Rima Touya—Putri Kerajaan Touya—sebagai buruannya."

_Deg!_

"Apa?"

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Suara tembakan dari dalam hutan membuat napas Senri terhenti untuk beberapa saat. "Rima..."

* * *

**Vampire Knight (Guilty)**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Senri Shiki terbangun di pinggir hutan, dan sudah seminggu pula ia terus mencari Rima ke pelosok hutan serta daerah sekitar. Menghela napas pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Dalam hati Senri terus merutuki luka di kaki kirinya. Saat ditanya dari mana asal luka itu, Takuma hanya bilang bahwa dirinya terjatuh dari tebing karena salah langkah.

"Senri-_sama_, kenapa Anda tiba-tiba ingin mencari Rima-_hime_?" tanya si ksatria.

"Aku ingin memastikan apa dia masih hidup atau tidak."

"Tapi sepertinya Rima-_hime_ dibawa Zero ke istananya yang ada di timur hutan terlarang." Perlahan laki-laki berambut pirang itu duduk di hadapan Senri sambil menaruh pedangnya ke tembok di belakangnya. "Saat ini di Kerajaan Touya tengah mengadakan perburuan besar-besaran dan yang menjadi korban perburuan yaitu Rima-_hime_," katanya lagi setelah mendapat tatapan tidak mengerti dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Perburuan? Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya juga tidak begitu mengerti tapi yang kudengar, Ratu Shizuka yang mengadakan perburuan itu." Takuma kembali bangkit dari kursi berbahan kayu yang ia duduki lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. "Padahal Ratu Shizuka Hiou—maksud saya—Shizuka Touya adalah ibu tiri dari Rima-_hime_, tapi kenapa beliau meakukan hal seperti itu?" gumamnya dengan helaan napas di akhir.

Senri hanya menunduk mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Senri-_sama_, kapan pertama kali Anda bertemu dengan Rima-_hime_?"

"..."

Takuma memasang wajah berpikir. "Seingat saya, Anda tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum di hari itu karena istana Senri-_sama_ dan istana Kerajaan Touya berjauhan."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Ichijo-_san_. Tapi semua ini memusingkanku. Kau terus saja mengatakan tentang istana, Kerajaan, Pangeran dan Putri," aku Senri. Ia mengambil jubah merahnya untuk menutupi pakaian ala Pangeran berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan. "Aku akan mencarinya lagi ke dalam hutan terlarang." Entah ia sadar atau tidak, di bagian dada sebelah kiri terlihat simbol kerajaan dengan huruf 'K' model tulisan Inggris kuno berwarna merah.

**To Be Continued**

Hai! :) fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama Mizu di fandom Vampire Knigt. Sebelumnya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san! #bow# Mizu gak bisa komen banyak-banyak, semoga para pembaca dan penggemar Vampire Knight terhibur terutama fansnya ShiMa. #bow#


End file.
